Orphan Dusty Crophopper
by Dustyiscool1
Summary: Dusty is a racer learning to be a firefighter. Blade is a lonely helicopter firefighter chief that needs something more in life.
1. Chapter 1

Orphan dusty

When Dusty turned up at the base Blade didn't think much of it other than that he would be like the other rookies. He was clumsy, uncoordinated and all over the place in Blade's opinion. Dust was also over confident and unless Blade could shake Dusty of his over confidents then he wouldn't last long when fighting a wild fire. For now, he was taking a break from trying to train the youngster and was preparing to go out and scout fires.

"The kid sure is determined ain't he?" Maru asked as he finished loading Blade up.

Blade just grunted before answering Maru. "He's over confident and uncoordinated is more like it."

"Yeah but he has guts." Maru grinned as he came to a stop in front of Blade. "Reminds me of someone I used to know."

Blade growled slightly and shot the tug a withering look that anyone else would have back down at in an instant. Not Maru though. He was used to Blade's behaviour about that subject so he just shrugged it off. Blade turned and headed off to the helipads. Before he took off though he saw Dusty socialising with the smokejumpers at the end of the runway. Blade sighed as he took off and headed out. If he had looked back he would have seen Dusty staring after him into to distance.

* * *

Blade first noticed it when he saw Dusty having a casual chat to the three smokejumpers. Or it was more like the three were talking to Dusty. He couldn't hear what they were saying from where he was but he noticed that his behaviour changed slightly. Blade didn't know what they had said to him but one minute he was happily talking and the next it seemed as though he had drawn into himself. Apparently though, the smokejumpers didn't notice as they just continued chatting to the younger plane.

Blade mattered something to himself and went up to his hanger to try and finish of a piece of paperwork that needed doing. When he came back out though, he noticed that the young plane was now sitting out by himself out on the edge of the runway, apparently thinking. Dusty didn't notice when Blade came closer to fetch him for some training.

"Hey Champ" Blade called as he paused some distance away from the youngster. He was quite surprised when Dusty let out a shrike of shock and wiped around in fright. Apparently, Blade had given him a fright.

"Oh, its just you" Dusty said , trying to recompose himself from his fright. 'How embarrassing' Dusty thought to himself as Bald just have him his usual look. 'Now he'll think that I am a chicken.'

"Of course it's me" Blade answered in a disapproving tone in his voice. "Who did you think it was?"

Dusty didn't answer and instead looked away. Blade blinked, then turned around and started towards a helipad.

"Come on" He called back to the smaller plane. "Let's see if you can do a proper drop this time"

Dusty sighed before following Blade to the take runway. If only he could prove to Blade that he can do things but every time he tries he always screws up.

* * *

 **A/N: My first time writing for someone else. Done for**  
 **Thunder Emperor Dragon - Batzz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blade notice that something was off about Dusty. He was not concentrating as hard as he usury dose on his training. He had also barely acknowledged half of Blade's commands and almost flew into a tree during water scoping practice. He had improved a few days ago but now he was dropping in his level drastically. Last time he wasn't flying into trees and now he was barely missing them.

Another thing that Blade noticed was that Dusty hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings like he usually dose anymore. Before now, every time he saw smoke he would fly toward it to check it out. Now Dusty doesn't seem to even notice it anymore. Not even a small wildfire.

Dusty also seemed to be more tired than normal. He was constantly nodding off for a few seconds be for waking up and the process would repeat itself. Today Dusty was trying not to fall asleep while flying but was fighting a losing battle. Blade mentally groaned as Dusty slowly began to lose altitude before speaking up.

"Head back to base, Champ." Blade ordered, startling Dusty.

Glancing up Dusty nodded and without response he turned and headed back to base. Blade sighed to himself before turning and following the Champ to make sure that he got back safely. The last thing he wanted was to have a crash happen. Why was Dusty so tired was beyond Blade. He thought that Dusty had been sleeping at night. They was something amiss here and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Later on, in that afternoon, after he had finished his patrols, Blade decided to approach Dusty about the matter. He found the smaller plane sitting out on the end of the runway looking at the valley below.

"Hey Champ" Blade called as he approached to get Dusty's attention.

"Yes Blade" Dusty answered, turning to face the older helicopter.

"I wanted to know what's wrong with you" Blade said as he approached the topic.

"What do you mean?" Dusty asked, hoping that Blade wouldn't get to touchy on the subject.

"You know what I mean" Blade answered trying not to sound irritated with the young plane. "You started to improve on your firefighting and now it's starting to go downhill again. Also, you are flying tired. Care to explain that?"

"Um…ah…well….you see" Dusty started to say before stopping.

"Well?" Blade asked mentally getting annoyed.

"Aurg, what does it matter" Dusty groaned, turning away from Blade. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me" Blade answered.

Silence met his statement. Blade sighed before turning to leave.

"Fine don't answer. Just get some sleep" Blade said.

"I can't sleep" Dusty answered causing Blade to stop and turn back to the plane who was looking away from him. "It's to close to that day."

"Day?" Blade questioned, now curious.

"The truth is, I'm an orphan."


End file.
